Happy Birthday, Gaara
by chibiballoon
Summary: Gaara adalah sebuah anomali buat Naruto. Waktu ditanya asal-usul lingkar matanya, katanya karena kebanyakan belajar. Hobby-nya juga aneh : jadi penunggu perpustakaan sekolah. Buat Naruto yg anti pegang buku, tentu saja Gaara aneh. No Yaoi.Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC

**Happy birthday, Gaara...**

Pemuda itu tertunduk. Darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang pecah. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mungkin diterima sekujur tubuhnya, pemuda itu duduk diam bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi.

Naruto mendecih. Menyesal rasanya dia menolong pemuda tak berguna ini. Seharusnya Naruto biarkan saja berandal-berandal sekolah itu menghajar pemuda ini sampai tulang belulangnya hancur, karena dia sepertinya tidak punya niat untuk membela diri.

"Hey, kau!" suara tegas Naruto menggema di sudut-sudut kamar mandi tanpa harus berteriak.

"Apa kau akan terus 'tidur' di sana dan membiarkan aku membereskan semuanya?" cemooh Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto hanya dijawab dengan diam. Rasa tidak sabar menggelitik batas kesabaran Naruto. Tapi melihat kondisi mengenaskan pemuda itu, sebisa mungkin Naruto menahan diri agar tidak menjadi pengganti berandal-berandal sekolah yang dia hajar tadi dan menghajar pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Naruto menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Hoy, anak baru!"

Akhirnya pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan sepasang bola mata hijau yang mengarah tepat kepada Naruto. Tidak ada yang istimewa pada wajah anak itu. Hanya tampang bersih khas anak orang kaya. Malah mungkin lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya menjadi nilai minus, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang sakit. Rambutnya yang hitam sepekat malam mencuat kemana-mana, dan sebagian menutupi kanji _ai _di dahinya. Anak yang aneh.

"Siapa namamu? Aku lupa," kali ini Naruto mencoba ramah dengan memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Gaara...Sabaku No Gaara."

Memang tidak ada yang istimewa pada penampilan Gaara, tapi ada sesuatu pada kedalaman suaranya yang jernih dan ringan. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

.

.

.

Gaara memang aneh. Dia merupakan anomali di mata Naruto. Kesan pertama bagi Naruto, Gaara adalah anak yang pendiam. Umurnya baru lima belas tahun ketika tahun lalu dia loncat kelas ke kelas sebelas yang juga merupakan kelas Naruto. Anak sekecil dan sepintar dia tentu saja menjadi sasaran bagi siswa-siswa yang tidak memiliki kemauan dan daya pikir untuk memahami materi pelajaran. Beberapa dari mereka seenaknya menyuruh Gaara mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka. Kadang dengan paksaan, kadang dengan bujukan kata-kata manis. Di luar itu, mereka akan mengacuhkan Gaara yang memang pendiam. Bukan teman-teman yang tidak tahu diri itu yang membuat Naruto geregetan, tapi Gaara. Bocah itu menurut saja diperlakukan seperti sampah.

Mulanya Naruto berpikir kalau pemuda yang pernah ditolongnya itu memang bermental pecundang. Itulah yang menyebabkan Naruto enggan berbicara dengannya di awal kepindahan Gaara dulu. Tapi setelah mereka berteman lebih dekat, ada sikap Gaara yang membuat Naruto ragu dengan hipotesanya sendiri. Gaara tidak pernah kehilangan fokusnya, dan fokusnya adalah pelajaran. Sering Naruto temui Gaara masih berkeliaran seperti hantu di perpustakaan sekolah, hanya untuk mempelajari literatur aljabar atau sastra rekomendasi guru _killer_. Padahal semuanya tahu kalau literatur yang dimaksud lebih pas diperuntukkan bagi para mahasiswa tahun kedua.

Sekalipun perpustakaan sekolah dipenuhi oleh rumor bertema hantu, atau anak-anak nakal yang berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah ketika Konoha Gakuen sudah sepi, Gaara akan tetap dengan keras kepala berkutat di perpustakaan hingga matahari tergelincir di cakrawala sebelah barat dan bulan pucat menyembul. Tidak mungkin seseorang bermental pecundang memiliki hasrat begitu kuat untuk bekerja keras belajar seperti Gaara. Minat belajar pemuda bertato _ai_ itu membuat Naruto takjub. Sama takjubnya waktu Gaara menjawab pertanyaan tentang sebab munculnya lingkar hitam ala panda di matanya.

"Belajar."

Naruto hampir tersedak liur mendengar jawaban Gaara. Sementara pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu tetap fokus pada buku di tangan.

"Serius?" Naruto meminta penegasan. Jawaban Gaara tadi membuatnya yang semula enak-enakan tidur di pangkal akar pohon Sakura milik taman sekolah, langsung terduduk.

Kali ini Gaara menatap Naruto seolah ingin mengatakan padanya, 'Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda?'

"Tidak mungkin. Kecuali kau belajar terus-menerus tanpa tidur," sergah Naruto setengah ngotot.

"Dari kecil memang jam tidurku hanya seperempat kalinya jumlah jam tidur orang normal dalam sehari," sahut Gaara.

"Kok bisa?"

Gaara menunduk untuk menekuni bukunya lagi, "Kan sudah kubilang. Untuk Belajar."

Naruto mendelik. Gaara memang sudah mengukuhkan diri sebagai kutu buku di mata siapapun yang pernah sekelas dengannya. Namun tetap saja, jawaban Gaara masih terasa ganjil di gendang telinga Naruto. Mengurangi jatah tidur untuk belajar? Buat apa? Apa Gaara kecanduan belajar? Pertanyaan terakhir terasa memiliki tingkat kejanggalan yang sama dengan fakta manusia bernapas di dalam air. Karena remaja seumuran mereka kebanyakan lebih suka main dari pada melahap isi buku berjudul aneh semacam 'Accounting Intermediate'. Apalagi bocah di samping Naruto ini lebih muda.

"Buat apa? Olimpiade?" cetus Naruto setengah mencibir.

Angin berdesir melewati sela-sela rambut hitam Gaara, mencoba mengacak bentuknya yang sudah berantakan.

"Aku bukan tipe orang jenius, _senpai_," walaupun sekelas, Gaara tetap memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _senpai _untuk menghormati temannya yang lebih tua itu, "Karena itu aku harus belajar sekeras mungkin kalau ingin menjadi pintar," sambungnya.

Lengan Naruto terentang untuk menopang bagian belakang kepalanya. Pemuda pirang itu lalu asyik memandang dedaunan rindang pohon Sakura tanpa bunga sambil bersandar.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau belajar seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok. Memangnya belajar itu hobby-mu ya?" Naruto bergidik sendiri mendengar pertanyaannya.

Bibir Gaara menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak menyentuh matanya, "Anggap saja begitu."

.

.

.

Naruto adalah sebuah kejanggalan bagi Gaara. Sifat Naruto yang bertolak belakang dengan Gaara cukup untuk membuat Gaara tidak berminat untuk berurusan dengan pemuda berambut pirang mencolok dan bersuara lantang seperti dia. Gaara ingin menyudahi interaksi mereka begitu mereka keluar dari ruang _infirmary_ waktu Naruto menolongnya dulu. Tapi ternyata lingkungan kelas yang sempit membawa mereka ke dalam urusan-urusan kecil yang saling terpilin, dan mengakibatkan Gaara menjadi dekat dengan pemuda yang memiliki senyum senakal rubah itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara menemukan teman yang mau berlama-lama menemaninya membaca buku, sekalipun teman yang dimaksud itu memberondongnya dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan aneh atau malah hanya tidur mendengkur.

Berteman dengan Naruto membuat Gaara bisa menikmati sedikit ruang tanpa ada yang mencoba memanfaatkan kepintarannya, berbeda dengan di sekolah lamanya dulu. Di sekolah barunya ini, para berandal sekolah yang suka iseng mem-_bully_ anak yang terlihat lemah juga pikir-pikir tujuh kali untuk cari gara-gara dengan remaja tanggung itu. Karena untuk menyentuh Gaara, mereka harus melewati pukulan gaya bebas Naruto.

Awalnya, Gaara merasa tidak nyaman dengan sifat Naruto yang selalu terus terang dan berisik. Volume minimal suara Naruto sepertinya setara dengan volume maksimal suara Gaara. Tapi yang paling mengganggunya adalah sifat Naruto yang cuek dengan pandangan orang tentang dirinya sendiri.

"_Senpai,_" panggil Gaara ragu-ragu.

Naruto mengacuhkannya sejenak, berkonsentrasi membersihkan noda darah di pelipis memarnya. Selain di pelipis, masih ada beberapa titik darah kering di sudut bibir Naruto, hasil dari bertukar bogem mentah dengan tujuh orang sekaligus karena mengatainya 'pecundang pirang'.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau berkelahi terus bisa-bisa kau dicap preman sekolah."

Naruto terkekeh. Sedetik kemudian dia mengaduh karena bibirnya yang robek terasa perih.

"Kalau aku peduli apa kata orang, sudah aku cat rambutku dari dulu," jawab Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

Temari terlihat tidak senang. Temari terlihat selalu tidak senang kapan pun Gaara muncul.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" pertanyaan Temari menjadi sambutan dingin untuk Gaara yang baru pulang. Langit sudah menghitam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan adik bungsu Temari baru menampakkan wajah kusut masainya di rumah. Ujung geligi Temari bergesekan, mengeluarkan suara yang bagi sebagian orang membuat ngilu telinga.

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang? Lebih baik kau beli saja buku yang kau butuhkan dari pada pulang sampai selarut ini!"

Emosi Temari hampir tersulut sepenuhnya melihat Gaara hanya menunduk. Temari tahu, di balik sikap penurut dan pasrah yang ditampilkan Gaara saat ini, tersembunyi sifat kepala batu. Buktinya, sudah sering Temari melontarkan kata-kata pedas untuk memarahi Gaara karena pulang terlambat. Tetapi adik paling kecilnya itu tetap saja tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah sebelum pukul sembilan malam. Alasannya? Tetap sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, yaitu membaca buku-buku karangan Profesor Doktor Entah Siapa Lagi. Pastinya buku-buku itu adalah buku pelajaran.

"Makan malam sudah dingin. Terserah kau mau makan atau tidak," kata Temari lagi.

Gaara mengangguk sebelum Temari berbalik dan mengijinkannya memasuki kamar.

.

.

.

Sepi. Malam gelap menyeringai dari balik jendela kamar Gaara yang tak bertirai. Hanya ada gemerisik kertas yang secara konstan dibalik karena sedang dibaca oleh Gaara. _Bedcover_ tebal menutupi tubuhnya sebagai pelindung dari hawa dingin yang tajam. Sekalipun cuaca di akhir November ini begitu menggigit, malam ini Gaara sedang enggan menyalakan pemanas kamarnya. Dia memilih duduk sambil berselimut _bedcover_ di atas kasurnya yang berukuran _single_.

Jam antik berdentang. Suaranya bertalu hingga ke segala penjuru sayap kiri rumah besar milik keluarga Sabaku. Kadang-kadang Gaara berpikir bahwa pembangunan rumah mewah yang ditinggalinya ini hanya sia-sia belaka. Penghuninya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Selain dirinya, hanya ada Temari dan Kakurou, dua saudara yang lebih tua tujuh dan sebelas tahun darinya. Selebihnya hanya ada pelayan.

Deru mobil samar-samar terdengar. Gaara sedikit menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela, refleks mendengar suara klakson mobil yang hendak memasuki rumahnya. Rupanya 'dia' pulang larut malam ini.

Hanya dirinya, Kankurou, dan Temari yang menghuni rumah ini. Dan satu lagi : ayahnya.

_Bedcover _yang menyelimuti tubuh Gaara dari ujung kepala, melorot. Sepasang mata hijau zaitun milik Gaara menatap deretan huruf-huruf di atas lembaran buku biologi miliknya.

Keadaan Gaara selalu saja begini tiap malam, tiap hari.

Setiap hari, Gaara akan bertemu sorot mata muram dan tatapan dingin Temari saat kakak perempuannya itu menghidangkan makan pagi atau kapan pun mereka bertemu di rumah. Ditambah dengan Kankurou yang senantiasa menyeringai mengejek. Kakak laki-lakinya itu tak ubahnya seperti teman-teman di sekolahnya yang suka bersikap seenaknya pada dirinya. Masih segar dalam ingatan Gaara ketika Kankurou bersama Kiba, sahabat Kankurou, menyeretnya ke salon pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke empat belas dan mengerjainya hingga sebuah tato permanen bertengger di dahi Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa diam saat Kankurou tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Gaara menarik _bedcover_ yang tersampir di bahunya hingga kembali menutupi kepalanya. Buku biologinya kini terkatup. Gaara tidak sanggup lagi mencerna materinya. Otaknya lelah karena berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada nama-nama Latin anatomi manusia sementara kata-kata Temari agar dia pulang tepat waktu, kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Gaara adalah anak yang baik, penurut, dan dia selalu pasrah menerima perlakuan dingin anggota keluarganya. Tapi Gaara tidak akan mau pulang sekolah tepat waktu. Bukan karena dia lebih suka berada di luar rumah, tapi dia hanya tidak ingin bertemu muka dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya memang jarang melakukan _family bonding_ dengan ketiga anaknya. Pria berusia di awal empat puluhan itu hanya bisa ditemui di rumah ketika makan malam tiba karena kesibukannya mengelola bisnis produksi barang elektronik. Dan ironisnya, Gaara tidak mau menggunakan kesempatan singkat itu untuk bertemu muka dengan ayahnya.

Wajah Gaara kini tenggelam di kedua lengannya yang bertopang pada lututnya. Sampai sekarang, Gaara tidak pernah berani menatap wajah ayahnya, karena ayahnya akan balik menatapnya dengan tatapan menghakimi. Gaara tidak sanggup menerima tatapan menuduh yang menguliti kepercayaan dirinya itu. Betapapun dia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dengan belajar mati-matian, atau menjadi anak penurut yang tidak banyak maunya, tetap saja ayahnya menganggap dirinya sebagai penyebab kematian Karura, ibu Gaara dan istri tercinta ayahnya.

Hari kelahiran Gaara adalah hari kematian ibunya. Sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan. Karena ulang tahun Gaara hanya berfungsi sebagai reminder yang mengingatkan tentang hari tersulit yang pernah dialami keluarga Sabaku. Yaitu hari di mana ayahnya kehilangan belahan jiwanya, dan hari dimana Temari dan Kankurou kehilangan ibu yang menyayangi mereka.

Gaara ingat betapa sesak paru-parunya ketika mendengar neneknya, Chiyo, menceritakan betapa ceria dan ramahnya Temari dulu sebelum kematian ibunya. Dan betapa manisnya sikap Kankurou yang masih anak-anak.

Seperti ada yang memelintir jantung Gaara ketika pemuda itu ketika mengetahui tentang Temari yang menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar selama berhari-hari setelah upacara pemakaman ibunya. Dan ketika gadis itu keluar, gadis itu telah kehilangan senyum manisnya. Kematian ibu mereka memaksa Temari mengambil alih tugas rumah tangga di usia yang begitu muda.

Gaara juga tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan manis Kankurou. Yang ada hanya dengusan mengejek dan kata-kata tajam serta memprovokasi kemarahannya. Tapi Gaara tidak bisa marah. Semua itu bisa diterima jika dibandingkan dengan 'dosa' yang dia perbuat.

Gaara memijit keningnya yang berdenyut. Diambilnya lagi buku biologi yang tadi dia telantarkan. Dia menghela napas panjang untuk mengumpulkan energinya yang terkuras karena beban emosinya. Dan kemudian tenggelam kembali dalam rutinitas belajarnya yang seolah tiada berakhir.

Lembar demi lembar dilewati pemuda itu dengan sabar. Setidaknya, untuk menebus 'kesalahan' pada keluarganya, dia ingin melakukan apa yang paling dia bisa, yaitu belajar. Mungkin nanti, saat dia berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik di universitas nomor satu Konoha, Temari akan tersenyum bahagia padanya. Mungkin nanti, saat Gaara bisa membeli samurai antik dengan uangnya sendiri, Kankurou akan bisa bersikap manis pada dirinya. Dan kalau ayahnya merasa Gaara telah cukup bekerja keras, mungkin dia akan melihat Gaara seperti melihat Temari atau Kankurou.

Jam antik berdentang lagi di rumah keluarga Sabaku. Gaara masih menekuri untaian huruf dan skema anatomi makhluk hidup yang terpampang di atas lembar-lembar putih buku biologinya. Malam semakin pekat. Dan pemuda ringkih itu masih berusaha memusatkan energi dan perhatiannya untuk belajar, sekalipun perasaan kalah dan benci pada dirinya sendiri membuatnya hampir menyerah.

.

.

.

"Hatsyi!"

Sesuatu yang disebut sebagai _saliva_ oleh para ahli biologi dan kedokteran, muncrat ke buku yang sedang dibaca Gaara. Tapi sekeren apa pun istilah yang diberikan oleh para ahli itu, yang namanya ludah tetap saja menjijikkan.

Gaara mendongak, ingin tahu siapa yang sudah seenaknya bersin dan memberinya 'bonus' berupa cipratan yang mungkin bervirus.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya waktu Gaara menatapnya agak lama.

"Maaf. Efek dari cuaca dingin," kilah Naruto sambil nyengir.

Gaara hanya mengangguk menanggapi alasan Naruto yang asal, kemudian kembali membaca bukunya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya ke samping Gaara. Tangan Naruto dengan jahil mencolek bahu remaja yang seharusnya menjadi adik kelasnya itu. Kilat kekanakan nampak di sepasang mata biru terang Naruto.

"Ada apa, _senpai_?"

"Kau ada rencana pulang cepat?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara menggeleng dengan pasti. Sekarang baru jam empat sore, seharusnya Naruto tahu kebiasaan Gaara yang tidak akan meninggalkan perpustakaan sebelum bulan meninggi.

"Tidak ada."

"Beneran?" Naruto terdengar kecewa, "Kau seperti vampir saja. Tidak akan pulang sebelum malam. Padahal aku mau minta tolong," lanjut Naruto setengah menggerutu.

Gaara mengernyitkan kening, "Minta tolong?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk seperti rubah penurut. Rambutnya bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan anggukannya.

"_Dojo_ kendo ditutup karena tertimbun salju. Bulan Desember ini rupanya pengurus _dojo_ pulang kampung, jadi tidak ada yang mengurus. Mana pemanasnya mati, lagi. Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak latihan. Badanku jadi pegal-pegal. Pinjam _dojo_-mu ya!" cerocos Naruto seenaknya dan tanpa basa-basi.

"_Dojo_ itu bukan punyaku."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. _Dojo_ itu punya kakakmu, kan? Justru karena itu aku mau ke sana. Aku bisa sekalian punya _sparring partner_."

Kata-kata Naruto lagi-lagi dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Gaara. "Maaf, _senpai_. Tapi kakakku sepertinya tidak suka kalau _dojo_-nya didatangai oleh orang yang tidak dia kenal. Lagi pula, sepertinya kau bukan lawannya, _senpai_."

Naruto terlonjak berdiri, "Kata-katamu malah membuatku semakin ingin ke sana dan bertanding dengan kakakmu. Sudah ya. Dah!"

"_Senpai_!" Gaara berteriak, yang membuatnya menuai tatapan setajam belati dari petugas perpustakaan dan beberapa murid anggota Kelompok Ilmiah Remaja.

Gaara membungkuk dalam-dalam pada mereka, lalu buru-buru menyusul Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah melesat secepat rubah mengejar ayam.

.

.

.

Helaan napas pasrah dihembuskan oleh Gaara. Percakapannya dengan Naruto berujung dengan ikutnya Gaara pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Mulanya Gaara mengira kalau Kankurou akan mengusir mereka. Di luar dugaan, Kankurou malah merasa tertarik dengan tantangan Naruto dan memutuskan menerima tantangan terbukanya. Sementara adik bungsu Kankurou memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka karena tidak ingin melihat adegan 'pertumpahan darah' yang akan terjadi.

Suara _sinai_ beradu mengiringi _tatami_ yang berderak karena terinjak Kankurou dan Naruto. Langkah-langkah cepat dari dua pemuda beda umur yang sedang bertanding itu tidak membuat mereka kehilangan kuda-kuda.

Gerakan Naruto mirip dengan banteng. Sangat _straight_ _to the point _dan mudah dibaca. Tapi stamina dan kecepatannya membuat Kankurou waspada dan kewalahan.

Ujung _sinai _hampir menyabet pelindung kepala Kankurou saat pemuda itu sedikit lengah. Dengan sigap Kankurou mundur, tapi Naruto membombardirnya dengan tebasan kepala yang sesekali diselingi dengan tebasan badan. Menghadapi kecepatan dan kerasnya pukulan Naruto, praktis yang bisa dilakukan Kankurou adalah memperkuat pertahanannya. Dan saat Naruto lengah dan gerakannya melambat sepersekian detik, Kankurou dengan gesit melakukan tebasan tangan. Kankurou menggeser kakinya saat Naruto limbung. Dan detik berikutnya, Kankurou sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto. Naruto baru akan mengangkat _sinai_-nya ketika Kankurou secepat kilat sudah mengarahkan ujung _sinai_-nya ke leher lawannya itu. Naruto tak berkutik, lehernya terancam tertusuk _sinai_ yang jaraknya hanya setipis helaian bulu.

"Hey! Bukankah dilarang menggunakan _Tsuki_?" protes Naruto. Serta-merta ia membuka _men_ yang menutupi kepalanya.

Kankurou menyeringai, "Tidak ada kesepakatan sebelumnya. Lagi pula, **kau** yang tidak boleh menggunakan _Tsuki_, karena _Tsuki_ hanya boleh digunakan oleh senior sepertiku. Sudah berapa lama kau belajar kendo?" ejek Kankurou.

Naruto bersungut karena diperlakukan seperti anak-anak, "Baru tiga bulan. Gaara yang menyarankan begitu."

Kankurou menaikkan alis yang tidak bisa dilihat Naruto karena tertutup pelindung kepala.

"Wow, untuk orang yang baru belajar, kau boleh juga," ujar Kankurou. "Aku juga tidak menyangka Gaara memiliki teman dekat. Sepertimu, lagi," sambung Kankurou sambil membuka penutup kepala dan mempreteli _bogu_-nya. Dia hampir tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto terhadap kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Maksud kata-kataku tadi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, bocah."

Naruto semakin mengerucutkan bibir dan menyipitkan matanya mendengar panggilan baru Kankurou untuknya.

"Aku kira si merah itu terlalu tertutup untuk bisa berteman dengan bocah berdarah panas sepertimu," sambung Kankurou. Diraihnya segelas besar air putih yang telah disediakan oleh seorang _maid_.

Mengabaikan julukan kedua Kankurou, Naruto merasa tertarik dengan kata-kata Kankurou sebelumnya.

"Si merah? Siapa?" tanya Naruto. Dia ikut-ikutan meminum air dari gelas Kankurou.

"Tentu saja Gaara," jawab Kankurou. Pemilik _dojo_ itu lalu merebut gelas di tangan Naruto. "Jangan minum air dari gelasku. Aku tidak mau ciuman tidak langsung denganmu. Tuh, ada gelas lain."

Naruto mengabaikan omelan Kankurou. "Kenapa kau memanggilnya si merah?"

Kankurou mengelap bibir gelas yang telah dijamah bibir Naruto dengan _hakama_-nya.

"Rambutnya kan aslinya berwarna merah," jawab Kankurou.

.

.

.

"_Kau masih belum bisa melupakan hari itu?" pertanyaan Yashamaru, paman Gaara, terdengar samar karena terhalang pintu. Dengan hati-hati sekali Gaara menempelkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Bibirnya terkatup erat, sementara hidungnya menahan napas seolah-olah dua orang dewasa yang sedang ia intip bisa mendengar deru napasnya. Tentu saja beberapa detik kemudian Gaara buru-buru mengambil napas. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu lupa kalau paru-parunya perlu pasokan oksigen. _

_Gaara menjulurkan leher agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Keringat menitik di pelipisnya karena tegang, membuat beberapa helai anak rambut merahnya menempel di dahi._

_Ayahnya masih termangu. Di jari manisnya melingkar cincin kawin emas bermata onyx. Gaara ingat kalau pernah melihat ibunya tersenyum sambil memamerkan cincin bermodel sama dengan versi lebih kecil tersemat di jari manisnya. Tentu saja Gaara melihatnya dalam foto._

_Cincin di jari ayahnya berdenting ketika pria itu meraih segelas minuman dari meja. "Ya," jawab ayah Gaara, "Aku masih bisa mengingat hari ketika Karura meninggal," ayahnya menyesap minumannya._

"_Aku melihat bayangan kematian istriku setiap aku melihat anak lelaki itu. Dan aku seperti melihat genangan darah setiap melihat rambutnya."_

Tubuh Gaara mengejang sesaat bersamaan dengan terbukanya kelopak matanya. Dahinya menempel di atas lembaran buku yang kini agak lembab karena keringat.

Pemuda itu berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya yang masih tertelungkup. Detak jantungnya masih agak kencang, tapi napasnya teratur. Diliriknya jam digital dengan desain sederhana yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Sepuluh menit menuju jam dua pagi. Berarti hanya lima belas menit dia tertidur di atas meja belajarnya. Dan tidur singkatnya itu memunculkan kembali ingatan tentang masa lalunya yang tidak mau dia ingat lagi. Yaitu gempuran kenangan saat ayahnya memergokinya. Kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya sembari menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan di sana. Dan tepukan itu semakin keras saat kegugupan Gaara kecil membuatnya tak mampu menjawab. Kalau bukan karena paman Yashamaru, tangan ayahnya sudah mendarat di kepalanya.

Gaara menghela napas panjang berkali-kali. Dia tidak punya riwayat asma, tapi memimpikan peristiwa tidak menyenangkan itu sukses menyempitkan dadanya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tidak berhasil karena adegan itu terulang lagi. Jemarinya menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan agar menurut ke belakang. Pemuda itu lalu mengucek matanya dan kembali memandang buku yang sempat ia tiduri.

"Aku rasa waktu tidur sudah habis," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Oi, Gaara!"

Sore ini, lagi-lagi Gaara mendekam di perpustakaan sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mengusik konsentrasi Gaara saat pemuda itu sedang sibuk menghitung tegangan tali dari soal fisika. Melihat soal itu, mental Naruto langsung jatuh.

"Bulan depan kau ulang tahun kan? Aku tidak akan segan-segan lho," todong Naruto.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Nanti kau harus mentraktirku makan ramen sepuasnya," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Aku tidak merayakan ulang tahun, _senpai," _sahut Gaara baru nyambung.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Goresan pensil Gaara melaju dengan cepat menuliskan angka dan rumus _momen_ _inersia,_ "Ulang tahun hanya untuk orang-orang yang mensyukuri kelahiran dirinya," Mulut Gaara terkatup lagi seolah telah mengatakan hal yang tabu. Pensil menggantung di jemarinya, menunggu untuk memuntahkan rumus-rumus yang tadinya tersusun rapi di kepala Gaara. Tapi sayangnya rumus-rumus itu sekarang sudah buyar.

"Maaf, _senpai_, aku hanya tidak menyukai hari itu. Itu saja," ujar Gaara lagi. Suara Gaara terdengar lebih dewasa dari teman-teman seumuran mereka. Suara yang ringan itu seolah dibebani sesuatu yang berat, tidak selaras dengan wajah Gaara yang masih seperti remaja kebanyakan.

Di luar dugaan, Naruto diam. Si mata biru itu kemudian mengangkat bahu dengan acuh.

"Baik. Kalau kau mau mangkir dari ritual traktiran yang sudah menjadi tradisi di seluruh Konoha, tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto yang kekanakan itu.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus membantuku kerja sambilan, ya," todong Naruto lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara mengangguk, "Memangnya kerja apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Naruto ringan. Pemuda itu lalu meraih jaket oranye tebal dan memakainya.

"Cepat ambil jaketmu," perintah Naruto kemudian.

"Memangnya sekarang?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang sudah melenggang ke luar. Si pirang yang sudah menghilang di balik rak itu menjawab sambil berteriak, "Tentu saja. Ayo, cepat! Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh bosku!"

Gaara menghela napas. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini Naruto membuat Gaara menerima tatapan membunuh dari _librarian_ sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Bola-bola seringan kapas turun dari langit, setengah melayang. Pepohonan telanjang menerima kiriman salju dari langit di antara dahan-dahan mereka, membuat kota semakin terlihat putih.

Tangan Gaara yang tanpa sarung berlindung di saku celananya. Pemuda itu melirik punggung Naruto yang menggiringnya berjalan sepanjang deretan pertokoan, hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak terpisah jauh. Entah akan berhenti di mana mereka, karena seingat Gaara mereka sudah lebih dari lima belas menit berjalan kaki.

Akhirnya perjalanan itu berhenti saat seorang pria blonde membuka sebuah pintu salon dan menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalamnya.

"Masa kau lupa dengan salon ini? Memangnya kau bukan laki-laki? _Mapping_-mu payah!"

Semburan kata-kata seorang laki-laki seumuran Kankurou adalah hal pertama yang didengar Gaara saat menginjakkan kaki di salon kecil yang baru buka sore itu. Di depan laki-laki itu, Naruto tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan malas.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salonmu saja yang nyempil begini, makanya aku lupa," elak Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat bersungut-sungut, tapi tak lama kemudian langsung berubah cerah saat menemukan Gaara sudah mengikutinya masuk ke salon.

"Eh, Dei-_nii_. Aku bawa teman buat bantu-bantu," Naruto mendorong bahu Gaara dan memamerkan pemuda itu pada sepupunya.

"Sabaku No Gaara," ucap Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya seraya membungkuk.

Deidara mengusap-usap dagunya dan memberi Gaara tatapan menimbang.

"Kau pernah kerja di salon?"

Gaara menggeleng, mengacuhkan Deidara yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya karena tidak memperkenalkan diri.

"Sudah, tidak usah jual mahal. Kau butuh tenaga, kan. Nih, sudah tersedia. Tapi sebelumnya, tolong permak dulu anak ini," ujar Naruto. Tangannya memijit-mijit bahu Gaara.

"Cat dulu rambutnya dengan warna merah," sambung Naruto.

Refleks Gaara menepis tangan Naruto yang masih nangkring di bahunya.

"Kau bercanda, _senpai,_" ucapan Gaara lebih seperti pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau yang bercanda dengan dirimu sendiri, sampai-sampai warna asli rambutmu kau buang."

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam yang dibalas Naruto dengan seringai. Bagi Naruto, Gaara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh adalah hal yang bagus karena berarti dia adalah orang pertama di sekolah yang berhasil memancing amarah Gaara.

"Kenapa? Takut?" tantang Naruto.

Remaja yang lebih muda mengalah, dia berbalik untuk pulang ketika kerahnya ditarik paksa ke belakang. Gaara memutar tangan itu dan mendorong pemiliknya, yang ternyata adalah Naruto, hingga terjerembab ke belakang.

Botol-botol sampo dan cairan pembersih muka berkelontangan di lantai karena tubuh Naruto yang terdorong ke meja rias. Hampir saja paha Naruto terkena sudut meja kalau pemuda itu tidak segera berkelit. Masih belum kapok, Naruto semakin menyiram bensin ke api.

"Kenapa takut dengan warna rambutmu sendiri, Gaara? Kau takut ayahmu tidak suka?"

Naruto bisa melihat 'topeng' di wajah Gaara retak. Kemudian pecah sepenuhnya saat Gaara berlari menuju ke arahnya. Sebuah bogem mentah Gaara melayang ke wajah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu bisa berpura-pura sakit saat tubuhnya kembali terdorong dan kali ini sukses mendarat di atas meja, karena sejujurnya Naruto meremehkan kualitas pukulan macam apa yang disarangkan oleh kutu buku macam Gaara. Tapi erangan Naruto bukan sandiwara. Pukulan Gaara **memang** sakit.

Cairan merah pekat merembes dari sudut bibir Naruto.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tau semua hal tentang diriku," suara Gaara seolah mendesiskan racun. Tapi dengan senang hati Naruto akan bermain-main dengan racun itu.

"Aku memang tau semuanya tentang kau!" balas Naruto. Kepalan tangan pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja sudah melayang ke wajah Gaara. Pemuda bertato _ai_ itu terhuyung ke belakang. Terdengar kaca berderak retak karena melakukan kontak fisik dengan punggung Gaara.

Darah mengucur dari tulang pipi Gaara. Perih. Entah mengapa ngilunya sampai ke hati. Tanpa bisa terkontrol, tubuh Gaara meluncur ke depan, memburu Naruto yang telah seenaknya mengklaim sesuatu yang mungkin tidak pernah dia rasakan. Gemuruh kemarahan seketika menyergap Gaara. Dilontarkannya pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajah, bahu, bagian tubuh mana saja dari Naruto yang terlihat.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" teriak Gaara. "Tidak tau bagaimana rasanya sendirian dan ditinggalkan!" Tinju Gaara tepat mengenai wajah Naruto, membuat kepalan tangan Gaara kebas. "Tidak tau bagaimana rasanya tidak punya keluarga bahkan ketika mereka masih hidup!" teriak Gaara lagi.

Tubuh Naruto tersungkur ke tembok menerima pukulan membabi buta Gaara. Pemuda bermata biru itu terbatuk dan menyeka darah di wajahnya.

Napas Gaara menderu. Mata hijaunya terbakar, nyalang menembus kulit dan tulang Naruto.

"Dan kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya dianggap sebagai pembunuh oleh ayah dan kakakmu sendiri! Kau tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya membenci dirimu sendiri, Naruto!" teriak Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya.

Suara yang biasanya ringan dan dewasa itu kini melengking menabrak atap dan dinding-dinding salon. Suara yang biasanya lemah itu kini pecah, retak bersama topeng pemiliknya. Suara itu kini benar-benar terdengar seperti suara remaja belasan tahun yang putus asa dan kesakitan. Dan pemilik suara itu kini terengah hampir kehabisan napas, merasa benar-benar terkuliti karena luka batinnya tiba-tiba terpampang di wajah lelahnya sehingga orang asing bisa melihat luka itu dengan jelas.

Gaara menggeretakkan gigi. Seperti ada yang meluap di dadanya, dan anehnya luapan itu membuat dirinya merasa lemah. Pemuda itu merasakan keputusasaan yang selama ini ia pendam kini menggerogoti hatinya hingga tinggal separuh, hanya menyisakan kesedihan.

Naruto balas menatap Gaara dengan tajam, "Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto melayangkan tinju andalannya ke wajah Gaara hingga lawannya itu jatuh di atas punggungnya.

Desisan kesakitan terlepas dari mulut Gaara saat mencoba bangkit. Sebaliknya, Naruto malah mendudukkan dirinya karena ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kankurou," Gaara menoleh mendengar kakaknya disebut. "Dia putus asa karena kau terus-terusan diam dan tidak membalas ejekannya, makanya dia mentato dahimu untuk memancing kemarahanmu. Menurutnya, tidak normal remaja belasan tahun terus-terusan memasang wajah murung dan pasrah. Dan menurutnya lagi, seharusnya seorang remaja itu sifatnya meledak-ledak, walaupun tidak sesering dia."

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan mulut setengah terbuka mendengar penuturannya. Naruto menerawang ke langit-langit salon, berusaha menetralkan rasa sakit untuk sejenak.

"Dan kakak perempuanmu, Temari, selalu memasang wajah serius. Itu semua karena bebannya sebagai satu-satunya wanita di rumah itu, sebagai pengganti ibu kalian. Dia tidak pernah makan malam sebelum kau pulang."

Kerongkongan Gaara serasa kering. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah mendengar semuanya, "Tidak mungkin..."

"Mereka mencemaskanmu, Gaara," lanjut Naruto. "Kau boleh menganggapku sok tau. Tapi kedua kakakmu mengenalmu. Mereka bahkan merasakan bebanmu. Kalau kau menyayangi mereka, jangan anggap mereka sok tau," kata Naruto. Dia menatap pemuda yang kini duduk termangu di depannya.

"Mereka tidak menyalahkanmu. Dan kau tidak sendirian," ujar Naruto lagi. Gaara masih tidak bereaksi. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, mencoba memikirkan ulang semua kejadian yang telah dialaminya dengan saudaranya. Terasa terlalu sulit karena semuanya datang begitu tiba-tiba.

Deidara yang menyaksikan perkelahian mereka dari awal, buka mulut, "Kalian beruntung karena para pelanggan belum datang untuk menyaksikan pertempuran kalian yang-" dia diam sejenak untuk berpikir, "-yang epik ini." jelas sekali Deidara mencoba menahan hawa haus darah yang menguar dari kalimatnya barusan.

"Tapi aku rasa, lebih aman jika kalian berada dalam radius beberapa mil jauhnya dari salonku," pungkasnya.

.

.

.

Sembilan belas Januari. Pohon-pohon yang berfungsi sebagai tanaman peneduh di taman Konoha Gakuen benar-benar meranggas. Salju turun perlahan, seolah berbaik hati pada murid-murid sekolah yang masih harus sekolah di cuaca seperti ini.

Naruto bersiul perlahan sembari menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya untuk mengais kehangatan. Ditolehkannya kepala ke belakang. Si bocah loncat kelas itu tidak juga datang hari ini. Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu ini Gaara tidak masuk sekolah. Naruto angkat bahu. Dia sudah dengar kabar dari Kankurou kalau Gaara baik-baik saja, jadi Naruto tidak ambil pusing.

Naruto meneruskan siulannya, menurut saja pada kakinya yang ternyata melangkah ke Sakura tempat biasanya dia tidur siang.

"Heh...mana mungkin aku tidur-tiduran di akar Sakura dalam cuaca sedingin ini?" gerutu Naruto, setengah menyalahkan kakinya karena mengantarnya ke tempat ini. Naruto baru akan ke _infirmary_ untuk tidur siang saat ingat bahwa petugas piketnya adalah gadis galak yang suka mengadukan murid yang bolos untuk tidur di sana. Bahu Naruto melorot. Terpaksa menumpang ke perpustakaan.

Naruto melangkah gontai ke perpustakaan, mencoba peruntungannya untuk bisa tidur di tempat hangat. Dia berharap semoga petugas perpustakaan sedang malas menginspeksi siswa yang tidur di sana.

"Naruto-_senpai._"

Naruto langsung menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Matanya menangkap sesosok remaja yang selalu membawa buku kemana-mana, sedang bersandar di dinding. Yang dipanggil menggosok-gosokkan matanya.

"HANTUUU!" pekik Naruto setelah sadar siapa yang memanggil. Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto memeluk pilar sekolah.

"Aku...belum mati..." ucap remaja yang memanggilnya.

Naruto menghentikan tingkah anehnya itu. Dengan gugup dia menggaruk-garuk lehernya, "Ah, iya. Hanya saja, aku kaget dengan rambutmu yang menyala itu, Gaara."

Gaara hanya mengangguk, warna asli rambutnya memang mencolok, lebih mencolok dari rambut Naruto.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" todong Naruto. Mereka berdua terus melangkah menyusuri kanopi yang menghubungkan kompleks kelas dengan perpustakaan.

"Di rumah. Belajar," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Heeee? Memangnya kau tidak dicari oleh pihak sekolah?"

"Aku ikut Olimpiade Kimia. Dan persiapannya boleh dilakukan di rumah. Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya alasan kakak-kakakku saja."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Karena...aku mencukur habis rambutku."

Naruto hampir tersandung karena jawaban Gaara.

"Mereka tidak rela melihatku pergi ke sekolah tanpa rambut, jadi mereka memaksaku ikut olimpiade Kimia agar punya alasan tinggal di rumah," lanjut Gaara tanpa beban.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Lalu pandangannya dengan polos terpaku pada rambut menyala Gaara.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan mencukur rambutmu?" Tiba-tiba saja jiwa wartawan Naruto muncul, pemuda itu selalu memiliki banyak pertanyaan setiap didekatkan dengan Gaara.

"Bosan. Mungkin," jawab Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk, "Hubunganmu dengan kedua kakakmu sepertinya membaik."

Gaara mengangguk, "Lumayan," tapi dalam hati Gaara tersenyum.

"Lalu...ayahmu?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Masih tetap menyalahkanku. Kurasa," jawab Gaara tidak pasti. Untuk sekilas matanya yang hijau itu meredup, tapi Gaara segera mengusir bayangan suram di matanya dan menggantinya dengan memusatkan pandangannya ke jalan.

"Mungkin butuh waktu lebih lama untuk membuat ayahku melihatku seperti anak-anaknya yang lain. Tapi sementara aku berusaha membuatnya menyayangiku, aku ingin belajar mencintai diriku dulu. Bukankah lebih baik begitu, _senpai_?"

Naruto nyengir, "Yah. Kurasa begitu juga lebih baik."

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto memperhatikan rambut merah temannya itu tertiup angin. Dan entah mengapa, bukan hitam, tapi warna asli rambut Gaara itulah yang lebih serasi dengan hijau zaitun matanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Selamat ulang tahun, bocah," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"_Arigatou_,"

"Tidak menerima ucapan terima kasih," dengus Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku traktir ramen saja."

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar.

**~FIN, TAMAT, OWARI, THE END~**

GLOSARIUM :

Infirmari : semacam UKS atau ruang kesehatan

Saliva : ludah, liur

Dojo : tempat berlatih beladiri untuk orang Jepang. Tapi arti ini sudah mengalami pergeseran. Arti awalnya? Chibi juga gak begitu jelas #PLAK#

Kendo : jenis beladiri dari Jepang yang menggunakan pedang

Sinai : pedang bambu, biasanya untuk latihan Kendo

Tatami : semacam tikar atau alas atau lantai dari Jepang #satu lagi keterangan gak jelas dari Chibi#

Tsuki : salah satu teknik dalam Kendo, ini adalah teknik tusukan dan cuma punya satu sasaran yaitu leher. Perlu keahlian tinggi dan pengaturan sasaran tusukan yang tepat untuk memakai teknik ini. Makanya, cuma senior yang boleh make teknik ini. Dan biasanya gak boleh digunakan buat bertanding. Di fic ini Kankurou pake Tsuki, tapi kalo sebenernya gak boleh. Hehe

Men : pelindung kepala, bisa berarti tebasan kepala. Dua-duanya istilah dalam Kendo. Dilihat konteks kalimatnya ya ^^

Bogu : semacam armour buat latihan atau bertanding Kendo. Terdiri dari : men (pelindung kepala), do (pelindung badan), kote (pelindung tangan), tare (pelindung paha dan kemaluan)

Hakama : pakaian luar tradisional Jepang yang dipakai untuk menutupi pinggang sampai mata kaki

...

Chibi notes : 'Kalau aku peduli apa kata orang, sudah aku cat rambutku dari dulu'

Yeah, Chibi ambil kata-kata itu dari tokoh Bleach-nya Tite Kubo walaupun mungkin gak persis begitu. Sudah tahu kan siapa? Yup, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Trus tentang penyebab lingkar mata Gaara, Chibi ambil dari kisah nyata #ceilah#. Soalnya Chibi kenal orang yang punya kebiasaan insomnia waktu dia kecil, jadinya dia punya lingkar item ala panda sampe sekarang.

Chibi agak bosen dengan tema romance. Tapi pas Chibi baca lagi, kok di fic ini unsur friendship dan family-nya gak begitu kerasa ya. Haduuuuh! #jambak-jambak rambut#

Be-te-we, Chibi gak ngerti sama sekali tentang Kendo. Keterangan-keterangan di atas Chibi ambil dari internet. Maap kalo ada yang gak jelas atau kurang tepat, **silakan dikoreksi**.

Dan mohon kebijaksanaan readers, **yang jelek-jelek di sini jangan ditiru ya. Ambil aja pesan moralnya.**

Gaara : emangnya ada pesan moralnya?

Chibi : Gyaaa! Ga-gaara-kuuuun #tepar sambil nosebleed#

Gaara : Oi...Chibi? Chibi? #guncang-guncang badan Chibi#. Yah...karena Chibi lagi asyik tepar, mohon di-review ya, minna-san. Arigatou. #senyum-senyum dengan OOC-nya#


End file.
